bhgacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Capitol Ships
Guild Capitol Ships: The Article below is based off of the article written on the TORBB site about Guild Capitol Ships being used in the MMO Star Wars the Old Republic. Article: http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/guildcapitalships-1.png Hello everyone, After searching this forum, I realized that no one had posted this before, and right now seemed like a good idea to do so. So, everyone should at least realize that this thread is about the possibility of guild capital ships, which most people would think was a great idea (if they were in a guild!). So, we have to look at the TOR space combat, and see how would Bioware try to create that kind of a senario, and how would that make the player feel? So, this is purely speculation, and I really do not know whether or not this could ever happen, SW:TOR is a very big game, and there are certainly going to be lots of other PvP experiences that most people that play the game are going to want to get into. And that is exactly why I think Bioware would have at least thought about this idea, and given it some sort of thought. Lets think, how would this actually work out. The basic scenario would be like a raid, you would set up the time and place in your server with a guild of the opposite faction, and you would basically get in your ship, and go about the regular space combat, but instead of just flying around the entire time, your ship basically auto-pilots you into their hangar bay, and that is where most of the fun would really take place, on your enemies capital ship!!! Now, my theory is that because Bioware and Lucas arts are really jumping in with both feet first for all of the guild content, they would allow for some huge guild transportation unit, or some sort of guild house if they don't do the capital ship idea. But we need to look at the facts first of all. http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/confirmedfacts.png *Personal Ships act as housing. *Personal Ships act as transportation for missions ect. *Ships can be used to transport other players! *Capital Ships are used in the games for flashpoints and missions. *Raids will exist in some form or another. http://i926.photobucket.com/albums/ad107/nelson_md/speculation.png *Capital Ships can be used for housing large groups such as an organized guild. *Capital Ships could be used as hubs for things like banking, guild meetings. *Provide docking bays for ships of your guild to come and go as they please. *They would be ridiculously expensive...only affordable by guilds and high up organizations. *And, Guild Vs. Guild PvP experiences. With all of these in the light, there is no specific way to know if there will be capital ships in the game. I myself believe that they would replace guild housing, and that it should be able to move from system to system, but if Bioware does make a Guild Capital Ship system of course it would be up to them. TORBB article location: http://www.torbb.com/swtor-discussion/9725-guild-capital-ships.html